Behind Always A Woman
by JokerSmiles
Summary: This is pretty much the lemons of my story Always A Woman, A GrellXWill pairing. This pretty much just sepates the original story from the acual sex, because I didn't really want the two together in the same story.
1. Behind His Worst Fear

**PLEASE READ!: Author Note: Thank you for clicking on this story, but if you would like to read the full story first please read my story Always A Woman ****which is a GrellXWill pairing. This Story is the-well let me just strait out and say it- sex scenes from the story I wrote. I wrote this story because I figured if anyone wanted to read the acual sex they could read it on here apart from the acual story. Like a hidden plot. **

**This is part one on the story, the rest of the scenes I will add after they are written in the original story Always A Woman..**

Anyway here it goes...

* * *

><p><strong>-From Chapter 9: His Worst Fear (From Always A Woman.)- <strong>

**Warning what you are about to read is Sebastian and Grell...rape. GrellXWill will come soon later on.**

This is how it was, sitting on the cold tile floor of his bathroom Grell sat there dialing the number of his boyfriend Will. As his fingers shook trying to type in the number the bathroom door began to break down.

"Come on Grell open the door." His intruder said viciously as pounding on the wooden door.

Grell held the phone to his chest praying that Will would answer, in histerics he spoke to himself hoping if he kept talking Will would hear. "Will! Please help me! Please answer! Oh my god I let Sebastian in my apartment I was stupid please- Oh god! WILL!" The pounding on the door got worse. The handle shook twisting from right to left.

"Grell...OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sebastian screamed as he through his fist through the door.

Grell shook with fright, "I locked myself in the bathroom! AH! He's breaking in! WILL! PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Please!" Grell begged as he held his phone closer to him. Sebastian twisted the door knob turned it to open the door. Once the broken door was open, it revealed a very angry Sebastian.

"Come on Grellsie..." Sebastian said in a threatening voice while grabbing hold of the red-heads feet. Sebastian dragged him to the bedroom.

"Oh god. WILL!" Grell screamed trying to get someone to hear him. , Will, a random stranger on the sidewalk, anyone would do.

Sebastian threw Grell onto the bed making the matress bounce with him. Inching closer toward his red head he seen that Grell had a phone in his hand. Smirking, hoping Will had picked up, Sebastian grabbed Grell's wrists and said loudly with enough force, "Let him hear us!"

Sebastian grabbed Grell's hair pulling him up to look at him. "Such prettyyy skin. I might have to fuck it up a bit." With great force Sebastian ripped Grell's shirt from his very body, he pulled down Grell's pants to reveal a pair of lacy underwear, red of course. "You still haven't changed Grellsie." Grell fought against the harsh grip on his arms, but no avail he knew Sebastian was much stronger than he was. Seeing Grell struggle against his hold Sebastian took off his belt and tied Grell's wrists to the bed post.

Tugging and screaming Grell could only find himself screaming one word, no- not a word, but a name. "Will. Will."

"He's not here, you'll have to settle for me." Sebastian said as yanking Grell's underwear down along with his own pants. He leaned forward to have Grell feel how hard he was. "Feel this Grell? Does this make you remember our times together?"

Still all Grell could say was his chanting mantra of his boyfriend's name. "Will. Will." He shook with fear afraid of what the future events will hold.

Sebastian's face scrunched in irritation, "Fuck him. 'Cause he ain't coming. He ditched you remember?" Sebastian ran his hand down Grell's back, with every inch Grell wiggled uncomfortably at the touch. "You want a fuck." Sebastian stated. Grell shook his head not trusting his words knowing the only thing that came out was Will's name. Angry, Sebastian grabbed Grell's manhood and started to slowly pump him with out warning.

"Ugh." Grell groaned at the touch. The feeling of his hand sliding up and down him felt like bliss, but the situation and the person was wrong.

"Yeah thats it give me those sounds." Sebastian said in triumph of taming his toy.

"Ugh, Ah!" Trying to keep the moans back Grell bit his lip as Sebastian's hand picked up its pace. "Ugh...Will." Grell called out trying to get help again.

Sebastian's hand stopped at the sound of that name. "Don't say that, Don't you dare say his name. Don't you ever say his FUCKING name! You want to piss me off even more?" Sebastian yelled as hitting Grell in the side. Keeling over Grell coughed in pain. "You see? You see what you make me do? You know what no- Your not even going to get to enjoy it!" With that comment Sebastian grabbed hold of Grell's hips pulling him up on all fours. Grell's eyes grew wide as he felt something press lightly against his ass. Suddenly without warning Sebastian entered Grell without any lubrication all the way in. Grell's head snapped back at the sudden pain from the intruder. His mouth was a gasp, but no words not even a sound came out."Hmph,Come on give me some noise!" Sebastian snarled as pulling out and slamming back into Grell's now abused hole.

"AH!" Grell screamed as Sebastian hit his prostate, this didn't feel right. It didn't feel good, it felt like his first time, rough and no feeling. The pain was nothing new, but he just wanted love, not just lust and pain. "UGH!" He groaned as Sebastian moved in and out of him. The feeling of being filled hurt more than the first, Sebastian dug his fingers into Grell's hips as Grell began to fall down. "UGH! WILL!"

"FUCK! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Sebastian grunted as exiting and entering Grell with a much faster and harder pace.

Every thrust had Grell screaming Will's name, for help, for mercy, not in pleasure. "Will. Will! WILL!"

"Don't say his name!" Sebastian grabbed Grell's hair pulling his head back making him begin to choke as Sebastian sped up even more with much more force.

"Awk Ah WILL!" Grell coughed out in a scream as the thrusting inside him became more frequent.

"Ughhhh FUCK!" Sebastian said as he came filling up Grell inside as he squeezed his hands on Grell's delicate skin.

"Will! HELP ME!" Grell said as he too shamefully came, from rape and deception. In Grell's bound hands his cellphone still remained, leaving indent marks on his palms. Little did Grell know that Will had picked up the phone and heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So yeah...I did not really like writing this but i felt it had to be done. I like will and grell paired in my story so i will probably make their love scenes a little more idk...good. i just wasn't feeling it for this one... will add more chapters after I write them on Always A Woman. If you didn't read above desciption please do so for info on this story. _PLEASE REVIEW_. :) hugs and loves. :)


	2. Behind His Goodbye

**Authors Note: **Alriiighhtyyy This is the final chapter for Behind Always a Woman for the original workings of the Story Always A Woman (If you haven't read Always A Woman first I recommend doing so before reading this.)

* * *

><p><strong>From Chapter 19: His Goodbye (of Always A Woman)<strong>

"You"

Will could only pray that he had heard right. Did Grell just say that he wanted him? Yes, Yes he did. Will slowly pulled Grell into the bedroom, shutting the wooden door behind them.

"Grell, are sure about this?" Will asked as taking off his jacket.

"Yes. I want you to take me and really clean away any trace my first love had claimed to me. Please." The deperate pleas in Grell's voice only came out as a gasped begging statement. After swiftly throwing his shirt to the floor Will made his way to the red mess that was Grell who was stretched on the bed, his hair was cascaded everywhere and with that dress on Will didn't think he could look any sexier.

"Flip over so I can unzip you." Grell obeyed sensually and tauntingly Grell flipped onto his stomach to feel Will's hands delicately and slowly unzip his dress. Patience was one thing Grell wished he had at that moment, as he felt every inch tug open on his back his need became that much more aparent. Finally the blasted thing was undone and Grell jumped up only to be pushed back down on the bed.

"Wha?" Grell felt hands slip inside his dress and find their way on his chest. Those very hands were leaving a burning trail with every light feathery touch they admistered. Soon there were fingers teasing his nipples only to make him let out a slight squeak in surprise and pleasure. "Ah."

"Thats a beautiful sound." The male behind him murmured as leaving a trail of butterfly kisses going down his back.

With all the distractions Grell didn't even notice his dress was almost completely off. The only remainder of it was hanging on his hips, but that was soon swiftly removed by Will's other hand that was not already busy. As soon as the dress was removed Will's hands roamed his thighs up and down while his other hand tweaked and pulled at Grell's nipples making him begin to make a chorus of sounds. "Ummm Ah." The pattern of sounds was cut short when a fierce hand grasped his member. "Ah, Will not there..." Grell protested when he felt himself being pumped into short gasps making him not able to mutter a word. "Ah, Ugh, Will." Grell leaned forward and began to pace himself with Will's hand trying to seek release. Grell moaned in protest when he was flipped over and left undone.

"You said you wanted me. You will, my delightful redhead." Grell's eyes looked down at Will as he lowered his mouth enclosing Grell in a chamber of heat and moisture. Bobbing his head up and down Will had Grell soon begging for mercy.

"Ah, Ha Ha Ah Will!" Fingers were tightly gripped in Will's ebony hair pulling him closer to Grell's hips as he quicked his pace. Feeling a electric zap begin to travel up his legs Grell said barely in a moan, "Will I-Stop- Ha- I'm going to-AH!" Grell jerked his head back and his hips forward as he came. Will lifted his mouth from its prior position.

Smiling Will stuck his fingers in Grell's open mouth which was gasping for air from his release."Suck" Gladly without getting over his high Grell greedily wet those fingers til they were suddenly removed from his mouth. Will stuck a finger slowly into Grell to loosen him up.

"Ah, Will," Another finger was added sending both of them deeper into Grell's hot cavern. "Will it hurts."

"It won't for long I promise. I will not hurt you like him." Moving his fingers stretching him out fully Will searched for Grell's spot to send him into a wave of pleasure.

After a few minutes Will was begining to worry he would never find it but as soon as that thought came a huge buck of hips came thrusting toward his fingers along with a extremely loud moan from Grell. "OH!"

"Found it." Will said as pulling out his fingers. Quickly he pulled off his own pants and underwear to reveal his massive boner.

Gasping and moaning with need Grell stared at Will. "Will there is no way that is going to-AH!" His sentence was cut short when an intruder began to force its way inside him stretching him out. "AHHH Will." Tears began to come to his eyes at the familiar pain that was begining to take hold of him.

"Shhh." Will said as kissing his lover trying to bring the pain away. "I'm almost in. I'm going to do it in one go alright." Reading Grell's hips in his hands Will thrust forward with sped and held his postition as he kissed Grell's lips to silence his painful screams of agony. "Let me know when I can move, I can wait for you."

After a few seconds of ajusting Will was brought back to reality by a soft thrust up toward him. "I'm ready." Grell moaned playfully.

Thrust after thrust the two lovers were moaning in estacy. "Ugh, Grell. I love you." Will grunted.

"Ah, I love you too. AH Harder!" Obeying Will thrust much harder and quicker into Grell making him scream. "Ah! Will I'm-"

"Me too." With a few more thrusts both of them reached their climax sending them both to their moment of bliss.

Will pulled out of Grell and held him close while kissing the top of his head. "I will always love you."

"I love you too." Grell said as falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved. Only then did Will notice the sound of Billy Joel playing in the background. He decided then that song would be their song, forever.


	3. SEQUEL INFO

AUTHORS NOTE:

SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP YAY!

IT IS CALLED **GOODBYE MY ALMOST LOVER**

SO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR IT TAKING THIS LONG TO COME UP.

-LILI


End file.
